


Feline Friend

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mention of Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Regina had a cat in the Enchanted Forest who was somehow always there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting an old tumblr drabble from January 2016 that never made it over here. Prompt at the end.

The day the cat showed up, half-starved and worse for wear, it looked exactly like Regina felt after another of Mother’s punishments. She fed it.

**

Regina never knew how it happened, but the cat’s familiar purr and warm softness was so comforting in Leopold’s castle that she didn’t question it.

**

Just one assassination attempt, and Regina made it so that no living thing could enter her castle unobserved. But the cat still came and went.

**

In a fit of pique, she commanded the cat, “Reveal your secrets!” A puff of smoke, and a beautiful blonde woman said, “Hi.” Regina blinked.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Regina had a cat in the Enchanted Forest that she'd feed when it showed up at the stables when she was young and the cat kept showing up even when she was Evil Queen and somehow got past all of her wards and just appeared at her window or on her bed when she needed it and idk Regina fluff with cats please and maybe the cat is a shapeshifting human?


End file.
